Innocent Trick
by Grumpy11
Summary: After Inuyasha's unforgivable betrayal, Kagome is given the choice to become an Espada; to which she accepts. Now with anger and hatred coursing through her veins, she's hell bent on getting another chance at revenge by killing Kikyo, Inuyasha, and his reincarnation: Ichigo Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't ow anything!

* * *

Under the pale moonlight, she lie there, trying to take in the cold air through her abused lungs. Her relaxed posture never wavered even when the cold wind crawled over her pale skin; tearing at the horrible wound that had been tendered open; rendering it from healing completely. Her nimble fingers gripped the beads of the necklace she now carried. She stared at them, her eyes, albeit colored with the brightness of the sky before, became empty of life as she gazed at the evidence in front of her; of what happened to her. She breathed again, and moved her finger to stroke the smoothness of the beads once more. Her mind ceased together with the motion. In every stroke, she felt a blade stabbing her heart. But she chose not to stop, even when the pain brought to her was overbearing.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander as she stared at the beads in her hand, the string that bound them together now ripped.

Why?

Why did he do this to her?

She coughed, blood seeping past her already rosy lips and staining the earth that was forced to witness one of their own be hurt by the one she _thought_ she loved.

"Inu...yasha..." She whispered. Her voice filled with hurt and pain.

He had done this to her. With blood red eyes, claws sharp and ready to tear into everything, fangs ready to mark what he had hurt. What hurt most was that he said he wanted to feel her blood on his hands, between his fingers, staining his silver hair and turning it red.

"W-why?..."

Finally, the tears she thought had already died sprung out from her eyes, the painful and unforgivable truth settling into her veins, the anger filling the very core of her body.

She felt so betrayed... So betrayed that he had broken all of his promised and left her there, alone, hurt and in utter pain because of his claws. Hadn't she given up enough? She gave up her normality for him. She gave him kindness and love, and what did he do? He threw it back in her face.

That traitor.

Kagome's fist clutched the broken necklace, so hard that her palms became sore and started bleeding from crescent-shaped marks on her palm. She gritted her teeth, hissing out the same dreaded word Kikyo had said long before her turn.

"Traitor…" it was quiet the first time. Then she took the last of her life, the last of her breath and howled it louder in anguish and rage.

A bright light emitted from the Shikon jewel inside of her body, engulfing Kagome in a vibrant sphere.

"TRAITOR!" Her voice echoed and the glamour finally died out, her body becoming limp on the ground, her heart beat gone.

And she was forgotten

* * *

Rewritten version


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine! ;P

* * *

**Day One**

Sitting alone was something Kagome was used to now. The loneliness could easily be pushed away. She was confused as to why kami kept her here. Maybe because of all the death she caused? Because of all the people she killed?

Yeah, that was probably why. But she didn't deserve to 'live out' her days in complete loneliness.

She sighed. A couple hours ago she had wondered how far she could move in this...form...for lack of a better word.

So she tested out her boundaries, she had started to walk forward. She had gotten about fifteen steps, however, before she suddenly jerked and found herself back where she started.

"Are you fucking serious?" she asked in pure rage. She jerked on the chain in rage. Her entire body had doubled over in pain, and she hissed at the ground, which she was staring intently at, on her knees. "This is hell.."

Since then, she stayed with her body. She had been watching it slowly rot and decompose, and it disgusted her. She stared hatefully at it now, resisting the urge to kick the stupid broken thing. She no longer had a use for it, she guessed, and tugged on the chain on her chest, just to pass the time. Every time she touched it, a weird spasm of pain ran up her arm and through her chest. She growled every time, thinking that maybe just once, the world could give her a break from pain. She was really sick of it. "I wish I was never born," she said, meaning every word.

She bet Kikyo never had to go through this...

Her anger and jealousy flared violently, speaking of Kikyo... she had seen her with Inuyasha a few days ago...with an extremely large stomach.

She growled angrily, jealousy filling her body.

It should have been her that lived on. It should've been her that got married and eventually pregnant!

Then the entire forest shook and a monster, not a demon, erupted into the clearing. It looked nothing like a youkai. It was black and white and looked like an ugly mix between a snake and a cat, with a freaky white mask and a large hole in its neck. Its face was hidden by the mask, which opened to reveal a mouth full of blunt, humanoid teeth. The air crackled around it with heart-wrenching pain and anger. It let out a high, screeching roar and launched itself at her. Not seeing the point of dodging, she just sat in its way, glaring down with all of her anger and hatred.

"I am not in the mood for this," she snarled.

It ignored her protest, and continued running lopsidedly and awkwardly towards her. It raised one claw, bearing down on her with determination. Its eyes, sunken and black, shone with hunger and pain. Just like she felt.

But she had more anger. And anger grew.

She moved her arm as it went to strike. She felt her anger and annoyance explode.

"Can't the world just give me a fucking break!" She snarled.

She pushed it away from her and raised her hand at it, then with unimaginable strength, sunk her hand into its mask. 'Tsk'-ing as it dissipated with a high pitched roar.

She looked at her blood covered arm and realised something...

That felt good...

**Day Five**

More and more of those beasts attacked her. Each time they did, she couldn't deny the annoyance that enveloped her. That annoyance quickly turned into deep anger that filled her and she could feel her sympathy dissipate.

It felt like someone or something was stealing it and locking it away somewhere. She knew it sounded stupid but that was the only way to describe it, the same thing was happening with the last of her remaining powers.

She was losing her powers. The powers she had worked so hard to gain! To control! What kind of bullshit was that?!

That 'little' revelation added fire to her hatred and anger. She ditched the pile of bones known as her body, taking only the beads with her. She left and sought out those weird monsters and ruthlessly killed them. Each kill formed something inside of her, something big. An insatiable hunger to engage in battle, to mercilessly crush, shred, and slice anything that stood in her way.

To get revenge on Inuyasha and Kikyo.

She wanted to hurt them so badly! If all of her kindness disappeared that was exactly what she would do. She would mercilessly hurt, maybe even kill Inuyasha, Kikyo and their damn children! Any chance she got, first would be Kikyo, so Inuyasha could feel the pain of losing someone he loved again, then his children. Then she would kill Inuyasha as slowly as possible!

Because of him, the need for revenge set in. Anger and hatred exploded inside of her every time she saw them! It was him who ended her life, for purposes she did not even know of! And Kikyo just happened to be a damn accomplice!

Yesss... the first chance of killing Kikyo would be most pleasurable, especially the thought of seeing Inuyasha's face full of pain.

She couldn't wait to kill them.

**Day Ten**

She was becoming impatient... Each day her emotions changed, she wasn't scared anymore, she didn't care anymore, she was just brimming with fiery rage.

Killing the monsters weren't enough, so she decided to kill a different breed, youkai. When that didn't satisfy her either, she killed her own kind: humans.

The way most screamed as people they knew were suddenly slaughtered in front of them, was music to her ears. Each day she slaughtered people from a random village, going as far as killing hime's and lords.

She chuckled.

She slaughtered two different clans while they were in the midst of a war. There screams had echoed in the field.

And now that her sympathy for others was almost gone, she killed anything that got in her way with a smile.

Now she would be able to kill Kikyo and her newborn children.

**Day Eleven**

Her friends were dead.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Kouga and Sesshomaru.

He killed Sango and Miroku, Kikyo purified Shippo, Kirara, Kouga and Sesshomaru.

How dare he... How dare he! Dammit! She hoped they both rot in hell for what they did!

Killing her was something she could keep calm about for a few days. But killing people who were like her second family, was something she couldn't stay calm about.

She had went on a rampage at that, she had come extremely close to walking into the village and killing them right then and there, along with the village.

Where would be the fun in that?

Now destroying the village seemed harsh, but why the hell hadn't they gone searching for her? Didn't they at least become a little worried that I suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth? Did they really believe Inuyasha's story when he said she hated him for choosing Kikyo and went back to her time sealing the well?

Didn't they become the least bit worried when Inuyasha said the others went their separate ways?...

Did they really believe his full-of-shit lies?

A new feeling entered Kagome, one she hadn't let herself feel since her growing hatred.

She felt like crying.

**Day Fifteen**

A sadistic smile appeared on Kagome's face as she stared at her incarnation's peaceful face, her adorable twins sleeping right next to her as Inuyasha patrolled the area.

Kagome was definately going to enjoy killing Kikyo and her twins.

She looked at the two sleeping youngster, with their chubby cheeks and small little hands and feet.

"A shame you both have to die so soon. But it's necessary," She said to no one in particular, and raised her hand, prepared to strike down upon them.

To her astonishment, two sets of eyes opened and immediantly looked at her, stopping her raised hand from impaling them.

Their eyes were bright blue, exactly like hers, not brown or gold like Kikyo and Inuyasha.

That's when she realised that they could've been her twin sisters had they been born at the same time. From the pictures she's seen of herself, these two looked exactly like her.

Kyouko, the older of the two, had Kagome's black hair and holy powers.

Junko, the younger, had light brown hair like Kagome's father.

That's when Kagome realised where her miko-ki and other emotions disappeared to.

Kyouko and Junko, were her reincarnations...

Tch, oh well, she was still gonna kill them.

**Day Sixteen**

Kagome smiled evilly as the moon shone down upon her, basking her in its pure light as blood dripped from her hair and body.

She certainly wasn't pure.

Her tongue darted out and licked the blood that was dripping down her cheek. It tasted so good...

She stared hungrily at the wall of bodies that surrounded her, their black blood reaching her ankles.

She had killed them. On her own. She was not weak, she didn't need anyone to protect her, she was fine on her own.

The monsters had all been attracted to the power she had been flaring. She had been extremely happy, the look on Inuyasha's face when he saw his dead mat and cubs...

She wished she had a camera to save that wonderful look of despair and sorrow on his face.

She moved to a monster's dead body, hunger overtaking her. The monster lied there looking delicious and she couldn't resist...

She devoured it greedily...and she loved it.

Then she ran around, devouring each and every soul, not monster, not body, but soul. Each one tasting delicious and making her feel in control, with power and strength.

"Well well, look 'at we have here Aizen-sama! I found 'er!" A voice exclaimed from behind Kagome, as she stared at the remaining blood.

She turned around with bloody red eyes, a sadistic smirk on her face as she looked at the two newcomers.

One had silver hair, his eyes were in narrowed slits and he had a mocking smile on his face, reminding her of a fox.

The other had menacing eyes with his hair swept with a strand hanging in his face.

"Yes, this makes our search rather short doesn't it Gin-San? All we have to do is persuade her." The brown haired man, 'Aizen', said.

Looking into his face, she was uncomfortably reminded of Naraku, the man who had shaken and taken her entire world, ripping her apart until she finally killed him. His eyes were not the same, but the air around him was just as cold, just as poisonous. She felt filthy just breathing the same air as him, but at the same time…

…she was drawn to him.

"What is your name?" He asked. His voice was soft, dark, and alluring. She shivered at the sound of it, maybe that was why she answered.

"Higurashi Kagome."

He smiled, "It's nice to meet you Higurashi-San. I'm Sosuke Aizen, and this is Gin Ichimaru."

Damn, his voice...was so alluring.

"Watcha doin Gome-chan?" Gin asked nothing blood everywhere, including her bloody figure.

She shrugged. "I got bored."

They both smiled. The conversation that followed afterward passed almost like a dream for Kagome. She was not quite sure what it was she, Gin and…Aizen discussed, but by the time the conversation ended, she was smiling darkly.

She only heard a couple things.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were shinigami. Inuyasha had a reincarnation. Yuzu and Karin were his reincarnation's sisters, which happened to be her reincarnations again. They were in a war. And she was being offered a chance to kill them all if she did him a favor.

"An espada huh? I become that and I get to kill them again?"

"Of course Gome-chan! There is an added bonus too!" Well Gin seemed very happy.

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Your friends are espada too!.. At least most of them!"

She almost smiled.

"Well then, I guess I'll take up your offer Gin-san... Aizen-sama." She added with a smirk.

Revenge...once again she would get revenge, not just on Inuyasha and Kikyo, but his reincarnation too...

...Ichigo Kurosaki.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter, been forever since I've updated... Oh well!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...

* * *

Kagome was bored as hell.

She had no missions or assignments, which was the same as boredom. She had been brought to Hueco Muendo a couple weeks ago and after exploring the very large place, she deemed it home. She knew every nook and crevice with her awesome new aura radar.

She was a bit surprised when she was turned into an Espada. She could sense even the most hidden auras with her new powers. She could also hear and see like a Youkai, had incredible speed and healing abilities and strength that even surprised Aizen-sama. And her hollow 'mask', was a choker, and her swords...

Her swords were as powerful as her ceros in her sealed form, that also surprised Aizen. She was shocked when instead of one, she had two swords. The first one was Shikon, the jewel basically except darker and a sword, a beautiful dark purple crystal with a tiny pink crystalized center. The second was Sounga, except he looked like a beautiful pitch-black crystal, and was more bigger so that the giant crystal ball, which was dark purple, didn't look out of place. They were strapped onto her back like an X and gleamed beautifully in the sun. Her badass swords would easily take down Shinigami!

Speaking of Shinigami, both Inuyasha and Kikyo were one. Kikyo is in the Second Division as the fourth seated officer, and in the Stealth Ops because of her Bankai, which was a bow as tall as her with pink reishi used as arrows. Inuyasha was in the Eleventh Division with a red Tessaiga as his Bankai.

The only way she knew this was because of Sango, master of stealth, Arrancar 19 which was located on her back. She wore a large thin cloak, underneath was a bone version of her slayers outfit, and her old mask was her hollow mask with her hollow hole in the center of her stomach.

Miroku was here too, master control of air, number 12, located on his right palm. Miroku had round bead earrings as a mask, and his hollow hole was in his right shoulder.

Shippo was master control of fire, number 57. He had grown so that he stood at 4'9". His number was located on his left shoulder. His mask was a fox ear going down half of his face with fangs along the edge. His hollow hole was in his hip.

Lastly, Kirara. She had three forms, her kitten form, saber tooth form, and a human form. She was number 32, it was located above the swell of her breasts when in human form. Her mask was a crystal shape piece of bone on her forehead with her hollow hole resting in her throat.

Oh yeah! Ayame was here too. The little bitch became an even bigger bitch, a slut, and changed her name to Loly. She was always trying to sleep with the Espada.

Speaking of Espada, she had met them a couple weeks ago, some of their reactions amusing her.

Yammy and Nnoitora looked ready to explode in anger, (they were that red). Hallibel and Ulqiourra raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow looked ready to eat her, (In which way she was unsure of). Zomarri nodded his head in recognition along with the masked guy whose name she forgot. Szayell looked like he hit the jackpot and Baraggan looked like he wanted her to catch on fire.

Throughout this, Stark slept so she kicked his chair out so that he hit his head and fell to the ground with a thud. He bitched about it and she stated that it was rude to not introduce yourself

Stark quickly became her favorite Espada, (Ulqiourra being second). She loved waking him up rudely along with Lilynette, whom she became quick friends with.

Kagome always wanted a little sister.

Lilynette and herself had met a couple days after, when they both planned on jumping Stark in order to wake him up. They both came up with new ways to wake him up and where he was sleeping. Eventually, she voiced the idea of adding Lily-chan to her Fraccion to Stark and he bitched about it big time...

A strong, demanding aura tugged at hers and she turned her head slightly. She felt lazy and didn't want to go to the meeting but it must've been important.

Standing up, Kagome smirked. Perhaps she was finally receiving a mission. One that wasn't boring maybe?

* * *

Excitement coursed through her veins. She was extremely pleased with the mission was received and praised Aizen-sama for his smart thinking on giving her a fun mission. If he hadn't she would've thrown a fit but he had been smart and given her a big job.

An exciting job.

She was to pose as a new girl to Karakura and Karakura Highschool; having moved from Tokyo with her older sister, her husband, two sons, daughte and house-cat. Sango was the sister, Miroku was Sango's husband, Shippo was the son and Kirara was the house cat.

Aizen had a plan to turn her swords into children, like with Stark. Shikon would clearly be the daughter and Sounga would be te son.

Anyways, she had to gather information on the war and Shinigami. Aizen said it was alright for her to 'see' the hollows and the shinigami, but she was not to get involved in any fighting until she gained their trust.

The bad part: she had to get close to Ichigo.

Aizen didn't know what he was. He wasn't just a substitute shinigami, he was also something else but he was unsure.

If she was _lucky_-yeah right!- they would become boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, then again... It wouldn't be that bad becoming his girlfriend.

An evil smirk slid across her face.

If THAT happened, then when she 'betrayed' them, a wonderful look of despair would appear on his face. So broken, hurt and angry...

Just like her when Inuyasha killed her and her friends for Kikyo.

Truth be told though, she was completely confused when it came to Ichigo being Inuyasha's reincarnation. True they had the same brash attitudes, infamous tempers and had giant swords and pretty much the same personalities, but still. They looked nothing alike...unless you counted their scowls...

She also wondered why Inuyasha was human instead of hanyou.

Oh well, she'd find out soon enough, but right now, she was too anxious to get to the human world.

* * *

Not proud of this chapter, but hey! I tried!

Review and tell me what you think please!


End file.
